


Not All Those Who Wander

by Sambomaster



Category: Criminal Minds, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crime, M/M, Mystery, Serial Killers, Suspense, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambomaster/pseuds/Sambomaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d rather be slammed into the boards or stuck unable to look away from brutal murders on TV than think of Patrick, feel the terror that welled within him every time he remembered that Patrick was missing, that there was a serial killer in Chicago and no one had seen Patrick in eight days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think you need to really know all that much about Criminal Minds to read this story; they're there mainly because... I didn't want to have to make up FBI agents, and there was a perfectly good way to fit them in without it being obtrusive :D. 
> 
> PLEASE READ BOTTOM NOTES FOR FULL WARNINGS AND DISCLOSURES xoxoxo

(removed)

slexenskee (.) dreamwidth (.) org


	2. Chapter 2

(removed)

slexenskee (.) dreamwidth (.) org

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I know absolutely nothing about a) the witness protection program and how it works, and b) FBI investigations. Everything I know from both of those... comes from Criminal Minds.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS FOR:  
> Pretty much everything that has ever happened in criminal minds. Graphic depictions of Violence, implied torture, implied murder - implied non-con/underage (its implied as a possibility)


End file.
